Dan X: The Origin and the Rise
by Drakeloch
Summary: Danny's parents believe he should go on a summer trip with some family friends instead of locking himself in his room playing video games. Torture right? They have no idea what they sent their son into when he gets hit in the back by an odd sphere the dropped from space. No ghost powers. Danny x Gwen


Dan X: The Origin and the Rise

Ages:

Ben: 12

Gwen: 12

Danny: 14

* * *

Danny wasn't necessarily happy at the moment.

Apparently his parents thought that it would be a good experience for him to spend his summer on a cross-country road trip with family friends as opposed to being locked in his room alone playing online games with people halfway across the world.

Now Danny was sitting at a bus stop with a full pack(and hand-helds) waiting for his extended family to pick him up. He had begun to drift off into dreamland when a sand colored RV pulled in front of him. Danny stared blankly at the vehicle as its driver stepped out and walked up to the boy.

The man was middle aged, white hair, clean shave, jeans, boots and Hawaiian shirt. He smiled at the boy, "Danny Fenton?" he nodded, a hand being offered to him, "Max Tennyson, good to meet ya, come on I'll introduce ya to the others."

Max waved Danny along telling him to pick up his bags and follow. Danny stepped in to have Max clap a hand on his back, "Allow me to introduce my grandkids, Ben and Gwen, kids say hello." Ben, the boy, had brown hair, green cargo pants, and a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle, and was playing a handheld system, grunting and moving the device. He didn't respond.

That didn't bother Danny however, as the girl, Gwen, had caught his eye; small frame, brilliant green eyes, slightly pale to show that she went outside but spent the majority of her time indoor, and shiny red hair. She marked her place in the book she was reading and got in front of him, giving him a view of her outfit; A shirt with different shades of blue made recognizable by the cat head on the chest and sandy capris.

Danny hadn't realized he had spaced out until she had begun speaking,"Hi, I'm Gwen, nice to see I'll be able to spend some time with someone other than my doofus cousin," she shook his hand, "Speaking of which..."

Gwen picked up a pillow and threw it at Ben's head. The pillow hit its mark causing Ben to drop his game. The sound of a "game over" reached Danny's, followed by Ben scream of, "Nooooo!" He turned on Gwen, "What did you- oh who's the new kid?"

* * *

The Rustbucket, as Danny learned it was called, slowed to a stop, "We're here!" Max called from the driver's seat. The three passengers stood, Ben with his game, Gwen with her laptop, and Danny, having forgotten to charge his games, with nothing.

Danny helped Max build the fire while Ben and Gwen sat on opposite sides of the campsite backs facing each other.

Feeling awkward, Danny stood from his spot in front of the fire,"I'm gonna go get some firewood..." he said as he walked off into the woods.

* * *

Danny looked at the stream of light that had broken off of the shooting star that somehow changed direction, "Is that come straight at me?" After a second of further staring he nodded, turned around and ran only to have whatever it was hit his back.

Surprisingly it didn't hurt(much) and didn't warrant crying out. Of course it did still knock him over. Groaning from the fall, Danny put his arms out to lift himself and felt something cool and metal under his left hand. He looked to see his hand inside a metal sphere.

Something slithered across his hand.

He jerked his hand out of the ball, shaking it to get whatever it was off his hand. He stopped after a minute or so to look at his hand. Black and Purple glove with a circular plate on the back and the thumb and ring and pinkie fingers missing plus a claw on the index. Perfectly normal.

'Wait, what?'

Danny tried to pull it off only it didn't even budge, "Hey, come on, get OFF!" he struggled with it for five minutes before he gave up and began marching back to the Rustbucket.

* * *

Danny arrived back at the campsite to see Ben gone, "Where's Ben?"

"Doofus left a little after you," Gwen looked at his hand, "I like your glove,"

"Hm? Oh, thanks," the boy smiled at her,"I like your hair, it reminds me of-" he stopped after seeing the smoke towering over the forest, "fire."

Gwen looked at him confused until she followed his gaze, "Grandpa!"

* * *

'Dammit Ben!' Gwen thought as she put out fires, 'You seriously fucked up this time!' She turned around coming face-to-face with a walking matchstick,"Ahh!" She sprayed the... whatever it was causing it to fall over. Gwen's shoe suddenly caught fire making the thing laugh and stand up at her as she tried to put it out, "Oh that's it!"

Gwen raised the fire extinguisher over her head to strike the creature when it smirked,"Don't even think about it, freak."

Gwen faltered, "Ben?" Max and Danny came through the bushes having heard Gwen's scream, "Hey Grandpa, look who I found." She jerked her thumb at Ben.

Danny stared at him, "I think I just found out why parents tell their children to not play with fire."

* * *

After putting the fire out and learning that Ben had in fact turned into an alien, Max had left for the rangers' station and Ben was showing no respect for his grandfather's authority.

"Ben didn't your grandpa say not to mess with that thing?" Danny questioned to which Ben scoffed,

"Yeah but I'm curious about what I can turn into, " he glanced at Danny's glove, "Aren't you curious abut what _you_ can turn into?"

Ben threw himself at Danny, who was leaning on the Rustbucket. Danny however moved out of the way, making Ben hit his face on the RV's side, and covered his left hand with his right, "Dammit Ben, don't you know how to listen? Max said no messing with these things!"

Ben rubbed his sore face and said, "Then what are you doing now?"

Danny sneered at him, "What are y-" he stopped when he saw the purple display.

It was divided into two sections, one was thin and tall, it held icons in a vertical list, Danny assumed it could scroll up and down by the way there were some that faded. The second was a square with what looked like an outline of something but it was black within the outline.

Danny, distracted by this, didn't notice Ben sneaking up behind him until the delinquent shoved his arm through the display.

His skin shifted as it contracted and changed pigment, his eyes glowed as their color was swapped out, wings sprouted from his back, his hair flared up, his organs shifted, and his body shrank.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah I'm gonna stop there, try to guess which Alien I made Danny turn into in the reviews


End file.
